


Dark Side of the Moon

by GuardianofGallifrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofGallifrey/pseuds/GuardianofGallifrey
Summary: Several years after the war, Luna Lovegood jumps back in time to fix everything and stop the demise of the Wizarding world. Who can she save, and who will she condemn? Tags and pairings to be updated as the story progresses.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dark Side of the Moon

Luna Lovegood stared around the empty atrium, a mask of apathy on her face. The lobby wasn't exactly empty, but she was the only living person in sight. The bodies didn't count. As she watched, the magical virus slowly crept underneath their skin, as the now green veins were slowly turning black. She knew if she touched one, it would consume her too, first paralyzing her muscles, then as she struggled to breathe her blood would turn into acid, before finally stopping her heart. Some people lasted minutes, some lasted weeks before showing signs of infection, while infecting everyone they came in contact with. Not exactly how she wanted to die.

Carefully picking her way through the ministry until she reached the department of mysteries, she had to hold her sleeve over her mouth, until she finally gave in and cast the bubblehead charm, conjuring a bubble to form around her nose and mouth. She was walking directly to the origin of the virus, the Acid Blood Curse, or ABC as it had been called. Not very original, but what do you expect from people who called the most important tests in the Wizarding world OWLs NEWTs? As she made her way through the revolving room with all the doors that the DA had fought through, she felt the air get colder and colder. Not surprising, the department was several thousand feet underground, and there were no fireplaces running. The charms on the walls had faded, nothing was keeping the oppressive cold out.

She made her way to the time room, which had never been repaired after their break in. it had simply been sealed and forgotten about after two unspeakables had gone missing after slipping in the time sand and had parts of their bodies de-aged or vanished. Apparently if a body part was de-aged enough, it would simply vanish. One unspeakable lost his leg up to the hip, had his other leg de-aged to an infant leg, and fell headfirst into the largest pile. The unspeakable who tried to rescue him simply vanished altogether. After that, the DOM closed that room and banned all additional time related researches.

Finding the door to the time room, Luna carefully started peeling away the wards and enchantments, one by one. It was tedious work, and took her several hours. Wiping her brow and brushing her hair out of her face, she cracked the door open and peeked inside. The room looked like nothing had changed since she had last been there. The bell jar was still broken, the shelf of time turners was still smashed and time turner shards littered the floor. Luna didn't need the time turners, she had made her own special variation of the device. Made out of platinum with a hourglass carved out of pure amethyst with no imperfections, all she needed was the time sand, which was sprinkled all over the floor. Pointing her wand through the door, she started a slight ventus charm, blowing all the time sand into one pile in the center of the room, making sure none of it touched her skin or clothes. Then she levitated all the pieces of the broken time devices to one side of the room very slowly, setting the pieces down exactly as they had fallen, just all on one side of the room so she had a place to walk.

Finally, she entered the room, walking in a single line, one foot in front of the other. She wasn't wearing robes, her work was too intricate to have a great piece of material flapping all over the place and getting in the way. Instead she wore a black set of trousers and a black tank top, with a small black dragon leather jacket over the top. Her hair was pulled into a long braid at her back, but she still wore her trademark radish earrings and a single butterbeer cork on her necklace.

Stowing her wand in her wrist holster, she carefully bent down and scooped a small amount of time sand into her time turner. Plugging it with a small chip of amethyst, she sealed it in with her thumb and a pulse of wordless magic, the plug melting seamlessly into the hourglass with no indication of where it was. She straightened up, and carefully made her way out of the time room, and closed the door behind her, sealing it with as many of the wards as she could remember dismantling.

Her last stop was the death room, where Sirius had fallen. She made her way to the veil, hearing it whispering to her in all her loved ones voices. Everyone who had died while she kept living. Standing before the veil, she took one last look around her, and spun her time turner back. Luna took a step into the veil and released the gear, as the veil whisked her away and the time turner pulled her back to her past.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo... This idea popped in my head and would not leave until I at least wrote a vague outline, and then my mind wouldn't stop until I had written the prologue! I have no idea how long this will be, what parings, etc, but I will update tags as I complete chapters. I don't know what will happen, suggestions would be nice. You know what else would be nice? A good beta... work also posted on FFN under the same username.


End file.
